Se miran, se presienten, se desean
by AntaresScorpii
Summary: Basado en el bello poema 12 de Oliverio Girondo. Siempre han estado dispuestos a todo, Sam y Dean Winchester están hechos de coraje y valor, dispuestos a entregarlo todo por quienes aman.


**Título: **Se miran, se presienten, se desean…

**Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester. Wincest, dependiendo del lector, aunque puede ser un poco Gen ;)

**Clasificación:** T

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Eric Kripke, asociados y sus descendientes. El poema 12 (subtítulos en cursiva) es de su respectivo dueño Oliverio Girondo, y solo lo uso como encabezado del fanfiction.

**Link de Poema 12:**

**Sumary: **Basado en el bello poema 12 de Oliverio Girondo.Siempre han estado dispuestos a todos, Sam y Dean Winchester están hechos de coraje y valor, dispuestos a entregarlo todo por quienes aman, aun por los que no tanto.

"_Se miran, se presienten, se desean,"  
"se acarician, se besan, se desnudan," _

Toda una vida juntos, una vida que les ha permitido, conocerse más de lo que han querido, pero menos de lo que deberían, desde apretar el gatillo de una .48, hasta afeitarse con la mayor delicadeza, ausente casi siempre en un Winchester. Son un libro abierto, lleno de páginas dedicadas a la familia, la caza, el amor, la rudeza o eso que es en palabras de Dean Winchester la familia o lo que sea que tenemos. Sus ojos son como puertas que dan la bienvenida a sus sentimientos, los más profundos e íntimos, se miran con recelo, dolor, rabia, deseo, pasión, hermandad y amor y hasta con expresiones que pueden llegar a ser indescifrables, comunicándose sin la necesidad de palabras.

"_Se respiran, se acuestan, se olfatean,"  
"se penetran, se chupan, se demudan,"_

Pero que queda después del amor, si no es la demostración de este, en todas sus formas, ellos lo hacen y más de lo que creen, más de lo que piensan que son capaces de hacer, actos cargados de cariño, besos en cada palabra dicha, miradas que desnudan… y en cada demostración, cada entrega de sí mismos, cada fusión física y metafísica se unen como se unen dos piezas de soldadura.

"_Se adormecen, despiertan, se iluminan,"  
"se codician, se palpan, se fascinan,"_

No hay nada que Sam Winchester admire más que a su hermano, siempre ahí, para él y solo para él, queriéndole como nadie lo ha hecho, y es que es su héroe, el que le enseñó las pequeñas cosas de la vida y aún las más grandes y complejas, aun así con gran atrevimiento alojo cantidades alarmantes de temor, sentimientos de alejarse de ese mundo donde su héroe es el protagonista, su gran héroe, una vida de la cual huyó, igual a cuando Dean huyó con un bebé en sus brazos de una casa en llamas, hacia los brazos de la oscuridad, sin aun saberlo. Dean Winchester por su parte cuidaba con recelo a su hermano, vigilando cada paso que daba y aprobando o rechazando mentalmente sus acciones, creciendo a la fuerza por y para su hermano, Sam, su adoración, y así mismo su perdición. 

"_Se mastican, se gustan, se babean,"  
"se confunden, se acoplan, se disgregan," _

No saben desde cuando empezó, quizás sí, quizás no, quizás lo ignoran. En algún punto de sus vidas empezaron a sentirse diferentes, confundidos, perdidos en un océano de sentimientos, algunos nuevos, otros que conocían a la perfección, pero que los llevaron a ser lo que son y a comportasen como lo hacen ahora, como no lo hacían antes, o ¿sí? Lo único que saben es que se aman diferente, en cada herida que se curan, en cada botella de cerveza que comparten, en cada silencio cálido y lleno de vehemencia, se gustan con un deleite exclusivo en medio de un camino incierto y lleno de líneas borrosas.

_"Se aletargan, fallecen, se reintegran,"  
"se distienden, se enarcan, se menean," _

Sus vidas son tan fugaces como un suspiro, danzan con la muerte y la cobijan en sus brazos, pero ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a abandonar al otro, no sin antes intentar, cada hechizo, cada trato, cada método posible por volver, por regresarlo, ellos más que nadie la conocen tanto como a sus cuerpos, es parte de ellos en cada cacería, está esperándolos cuando están juntos, cuando no lo están, en cada salida del motel y en la entrada al mismo, les respira, suavemente pero con insistencia en el cuello, recordándoles que son efímeros. Ambos lo niegan por sí mismos, por el otro, de manera consciente e inconsciente porque son nada sin el otro, porque sin el otro son nada.

"_Se retuercen, se estiran, se caldean,"  
"Se estrangulan, se aprietan, se estremecen,"_

Nacieron con una vida ya escogida, nadie les pregunto, nadie se los hizo saber de antemano, solo supieron su destino por sí mismos y de las peores maneras posibles que fueron llenando sus vidas de cosas buenas, pero también de malas, muy malas; años vividos con rabia, resentimientos, odio, rencores, años que apuntaban directamente a cada uno, como un dardo apunta la diana, escupieron palabras de desprecio, se odiaron, se rasgaron, golpes y miradas saturadas de decepción fue lo que se dedicaron y todavía se pueden llegar a dedicar, en los momentos en donde la vida les ha quitado todo lo que han tenido y lo que no, lloran en el fondo de su ser sin lágrimas, porque esto no es lo que quieren para el otro, para su amado para su _todo, _pero saben que es necesario porque cada golpe los hará resistentes y cada desdicha se esfumara con solo ver hacia los ojos de su hermano, mirada limpia y llena de cariño, genuina e inocente como siempre lo ha sido._  
_

"_Se tantean, se juntan, desfallecen,"  
"se repelen, se enervan, se apetecen,"_

Dean Winchester, un Winchester puro, es de esos que dejan huella y nunca se olvidan, todo alcohol, cuero y sal, todo sudor, furia y miradas coquetas, todo rudeza… todo Sammy, el paquete Dean 'me la suda' Winchester viene desde los cuatro años con Sammy, _su _Sammy, su todo, se ha metido en el por debajo de su piel, como un tatuaje que le llena y le da vida, más que una responsabilidad, es su cielo, dispuesto siempre a protegerlo a tenerlo en lo más profundo de su corazón a curarlo si es necesario y aunque la vida pareciera querer separarle de él y aunque en ocasiones se comportasen como polos iguales de un imán, Dean tiene muy claro que no es así, que su pedacito de cielo en la tierra es de él y solo de él y que lo va a cuidar con su vida, porque Dean lo apetece más que a nada y más que a nadie._  
_

"_Se acometen, se enlazan, se entrechocan,"  
"se agazapan, se apresan, se dislocan,"  
_

Siempre han estado atados, el uno atado al otro, atados a sus palabras, atados a sus miradas, atados a sus promesas, rotas, cumplidas, dejadas a medias, o a la espera de que sean cumplidas, promesas acerca de la vida, de la vida que tienen que conservar, de la vida que quieren juntos y entonces recuerdan cuando el tiempo era mejor, como querían que fueran su futuro, con quien lo compartirían y donde; de la vida dulce que desean, esa que se escapa del fondo de su ser, ese anhelo que se cuela por un rincón del corazón, dulce como el pie de manzana, el que Dean en su boca recuerda con gran ímpetu, el que Sam sabe que su hermano adora; promesas acerca del amor, del que se tienen, del que se profesan, ese amor que habla que nunca se separaran, que están ahí el uno para el otro; promesas que nunca cumplirán, donde lo único que desean es destruir, acabar, dejar, caducar, olvidar, porque un Winchester flaquea y más con promesas como estas.

"_Se perforan, se incrustan, se acribillan,"  
"se remachan, se injertan, se atornillan,"_

Heridas, heridas de todas las clases, pequeñas y grandes, superficiales y profundas, de navaja y revolver, de golpes y puños, de alma y de cuerpo. Las conocen, todas y cada una de ellas, algunas las han curado en una noche fría, en el motel de rutina, licor en la herida, aguja cerrándose en la abertura y luego un vendaje firme pero con delicadeza hecho por manos que comparten la misma sangre y el mismo apellido, heridas que luego estarán en el olvido remplazado por una cicatriz y que solo volverán con un recuerdo, una anécdota en medio de las risas compartidas y con una cerveza de por medio, solo un recuerdo más. Otras más complejas solo hechas por el doble filo de una lengua, el puño de una promesa rota o el de una punzada de una mirada con odio, esas son las que más duelen, arden y escocen el alma y que solo curan con palabras llenas de amor, con caricias que solo ellos pueden brindarse, con abrazos que buscan fundirse, y que profesan un _está bien _en cada una de su fibra.

"_Se desmayan, reviven, resplandecen,"  
"se contemplan, se inflaman, se enloquecen," _

Si hay algo que un Winchester tiene como sello de calidad es la locura, por sus seres amados, por lo sobrenatural, por la caza, locura en fin. Y es que es un distintivo, va camuflada en cada una de sus acciones, esperando para salir en el momento más oportuno… o menos… dada la circunstancia. John fue arrastrado en una montaña rusa con su pequeña familia, llego hasta el borde de la locura y luego la cedió a sus hijos, pequeños retoños que cargaron desde antes de nacer con la responsabilidad de tener un gen de esas magnitudes y de cargar con todo lo que representa su apellido. Una locura que los ha llevado a morir, vivir, resucitar, renacer en un círculo vicioso, sin fin, sin cordura, estallando todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

"_Se derriten, se sueldan, se calcinan,"  
"se desgarran, se muerden, se asesinan,"_

Siempre han estado dispuestos a todos, Sam y Dean Winchester están hechos de coraje y valor, dispuestos a entregarlo todo por quienes aman, aun por los que no tanto. La violencia es parte de su día a día, sacrifican sus vidas por mantener las de otros y por mantener las de ellos mismos, a veces no viven para sí, viven para el otro, violencia juega con ellos un poco, después mucho, los ultraja, los desgarra, los quiebra, los rompe en pedazos que solo ellos dos son capaces de volver a unir. 

"_Resucitan, se buscan, se refriegan,"  
"se rehúyen, se evaden y se entregan." _

A veces se preguntan ¿Por qué ellos? Nunca contestan la pregunta, no saben porque – _eso creen _– y tampoco lo quieren saber. Pero en el fondo de su corazón lo saben – _solo un poco, no es bueno andar por ahí sabiéndolo todo_ – solo ellos dos son capaces de afrontar la carga que pesa sobre sus hombros, tienen la resistencia y la capacidad, pero más que eso se tienen a ellos dos, son su soporte, columna y cimientos, se tienen y es lo que importa porque _se aman, se gustan, se apetecen_ como solo ellos lo saben hacer, _se entregan_ como nadie lo podrá hacer en su vida y ese es su secreto, el que cada día los empuja y los refuerza, son _soul mates_ y esa es la razón de todo.

Esto es todo, espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Lo he escrito con mucho amor, disfrútenlo. Debido al tiempo está sin betear (así se escribe? O.O), sepan disculparme ante cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical. Es mi primer fic en este fandom y hace mucho que quería escribirlo, y cuando las oportunidades llegan hay que aprovecharlas. Sobre el poema de Oliverio Girondo (Buenos Aires, 17 de agosto de 1891 - Buenos Aires, 24 de enero de 1967) me parece que resume muy bien toda esa locura y amor que hay entre los hermanos, tiene palabras que hacen sonrojar */*, pero aun así describe todo muy bien a la perfección. De paso quiero recordar a dos chicas bellas que sin saberlo me impulsaron a escribir: Gryffindor-night y Katrinna Le Fay, deben saber que su escritura es hermosa e impecable.

Espacio publicitario: Esta es una campaña muy buena, creativa idea de Katrina Le Fay

_CAMPAÑA LE FAY: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._

PD: Sirius espero me recuerdes, (Angie Cardona) :*

PD2 : KLF apoyo al 100 tu campaña!


End file.
